


through amethyst eyes

by filipofmounthonora



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Gen, don't mind me, dumb blurbs, idk what im doing i just wanna write okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filipofmounthonora/pseuds/filipofmounthonora
Summary: blurbs/ficlets from aric's perspective about the people in his life(this is, an au where aric is a regular guy, since i refuse to entertain canon aric's bullshit)





	1. tedros

it takes a lot to shut aric up.

it's not like he can help it--his mouth has a tendency to run when he's allowed to talk. especially when he's nervous or drunk or some combination of both.

right now it's both.

but still he keeps blabbing on to tedros about this person and that thing and his mind is running too fast for him to catch up or even remember the last paragraph he spoke. he hops and skips and leaps from one topic to the next and it's like his brain isn't even working anymore--

tedros turns his head away from the window, and aric's face feels like it's been baking under a midday sun.

the sunset burns golden on the school master's tower and its dying rays turn the whole room turn everything a nice, autumnal color. the light settles on tedros, prince of camelot--and he might as well have a halo because his hair shines like one under the embers.

tedros has been working out somehow--as far as aric can tell from the sweat on his skin glistening like dew at dawn. his eyes sparkle like diamonds from under his long, fanned-out eyelashes and his lips part just barely to give an innocent look to his already perfect face--

it takes a lot to shut aric up.

but with tedros, it takes barely anything at all.


	2. japeth

aric and japeth have always been friends.

not in the way normal people would be, perhaps: they kick and punch and spit until one of them is left with two black eyes and a split lip and blood gushing out of his nose.

but in the end it would always be the champion of their tussles who would sneak into the other's room late at night to apologize, and they'd end up snuggled next to each other and talk and talk, with aric's finger lighting up the dark blanket cave they'd prop up with their knees.

the fights get more frequent over the years. and where before aric had his fair share of instigations, it's now japeth who's increasingly more prone to striking first--and winning.

but aric doesn't care, because night in and night out, japeth always picks the lock open and creeps under aric's covers. they don't talk as much anymore, but aric doesn't mind that, or the fact that japeth's stopped apologising anymore.

just as long as japeth keeps coming back, keeps wrapping his arms around him and keeps resting his head next to aric's.

aric will bear the beatings, the shouting and insults. he'll bear the broken bones and bruises, cuts and bloody noses.

just as long as they're still friends.

at the very end of the day.


	3. yara

neither of them know what to make of each other in the beginning.

he stumbles on her leaving for the girl's school one night, and he sees the panic in her eyes as she fumbles to explain. but she doesn't need to.

aric doesn't exactly understand why yara would want to be a girl of all things--but he does understand what she's going through. and in return, she understands him.

at first, aric keeps her secret in exchange for merlin's potion. (he already looks like a boy, but at least now he can be sure.) but then they start talking one day when aric comes over to yara's room, and then he keeps coming back, even without a real reason.

she's sweet, and kind, and essentially everything a princess should be--maybe even more good than the princesses in the other school. she gives him advice on his new body, and he gives her advice on hers.

it's difficult to let her in at first--she's a girl, and girls can't really be trusted. but as the months go by he finds that maybe, yara isn't so bad after all. in fact, he almost tells her about his mother.

almost.

the storian's gone, and she's running away from the school, his school--and aric knows why he didn't want to let her in.

girls can't be trusted.

not even girls like yara.


End file.
